Pensando claramente
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "Thinking Clearly", de J.D. Cunegan. "Kate", interrumpió Castle. "Ve más despacio. No estás pensando claramente". "No quiero pensar claramente" soltó ella. "Yo solo… yo solo quiero quererte." Ambientada después del 4x07.


**Historia original: "_Not thinking clearly_", de J.D. Cunegan (alifeofrandomness en Tumblr), incluido en su colección _"A Series of Unrelated Events"_**

_Ambientado después de Cops &amp; Robbers (4x07)_

* * *

Habían pasado horas desde la cena con la familia de Castle, un hábito en el que a Kate no le importaría participar más a menudo. Su mente volvió brevemente a la primera vez que fue bienvenida al loft para compartir una comida con ellos (el desayuno, concretamente), y por incómodo que resultara entonces, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba justo donde necesitaba estar.

De hecho, el loft se había convertido en casi un hogar para ella en los últimos años. Incluso antes de que su anterior apartamento explotara, sabía que tenía un hogar allí (tanto si lo quería como si no) y…

_Ay, Dios…_

Otro recuerdo le invadió la mente; la explosión que sacudió el banco ese mismo día y le convenció de que había perdido a su compañero. Ese momento desgarrador en el que pensó que había dejado pasar su oportunidad. Había estado tan dispuesta a encontrar al asesino de su madre, al hombre que le disparó el año anterior, tan ocupada escondiéndose detrás de sus malditos muros que no podía ver lo que tenía justo delante de ella.

Este hombre que claramente la quería (parte de ella sabía que era cierto incluso sin su confesión mientras ella se desangraba en la hierba hace unos meses). Revivía esa confesión cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y no podía dejar de pensar en ella durante toda la cena.

Quienquiera que fuera el que estaba allá arriba (si es que de verdad había alguien) había dado a Kate una segunda oportunidad al salvar la vida de Castle y Martha ese día. Parecía, una vez más, que Rick y Kate habían vencido las probabilidades, y Kate finalmente sentía que había captado el mensaje.

Así que después de un par de horas dando vueltas y más vueltas, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber rechazado la invitación de Castle de quedarse a dormir en el loft, Kate se levantó de la cama y cogió el teléfono. Sus dedos estaban temblorosos, por lo que le costó encontrar el número que buscaba en su lista de contactos, pero una vez que lo hizo, él contestó en cuestión de segundos.

Como no podía ser de otra manera.

– ¿Beckett?

Kate abrió la boca para hablar pero no le salieron las palabras.

– Kate, ¿estás ahí?

Una vez más, no podía articular palabra.

– ¿Va todo bien?

– Sí – mintió. – Lo siento. Nos… nos vemos mañana.

– Kate, espera…

– Mira, lo siento, Castle. Yo solo… ha sido un día muy largo y estoy segura de que tu familia te necesita más que yo ahora y deberías estar allí con ellas, especialmente con Alexis, y…

– Kate – interrumpió Castle. – Ve más despacio. No estás pensando claramente.

– No quiero pensar claramente – soltó. – Yo solo… yo solo quiero quererte.

Kate lamentó sus palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca, porque todavía no era el momento. No estaban preparados. _Ella_ no estaba preparada. Pero allí estaba, todo en la superficie, y el silencio en el otro lado del teléfono le destrozó los nervios tanto como el momento en que la bomba explotó.

– Castle – susurró ella. – Por favor… di algo.

– Voy para allá.

Antes de que Kate pudiera protestar, la línea se cortó. Ella dejó el teléfono con el cargador en la mesilla, suspirando y pasándose los temblorosos dedos por el pelo. Sintió como un nuevo sentimiento la embargaba; no era pánico, pero estaba bastante cerca, así que se levantó de la cama con las piernas temblando, poniéndose una sudadera enorme de la policía de Nueva York y unos leggings negros.

No era exactamente la elegancia que ella había imaginado para el momento en el que finalmente se convirtieran en _algo más_, pero ¿desde cuándo las cosas entre Kate y Castle seguían un plan?

La llamada de Castle a la puerta llegó mucho antes de lo que Kate esperaba, y trató desesperadamente de controlar su temblor mientras la abría. La respiración se le atascó en la garganta al verle allí, con una incipiente barba coloreándole las mejillas y llevando un pantalón de chándal que le daba un look muy doméstico, que ella no solía ver a menudo. Su sonrisa de medio lado era más tímida de lo que Kate estaba acostumbrada.

– Hola.

– Hola – exhaló ella, haciéndose a un lado para que Castle pudiera entrar. – Oye, lo siento…

Antes de que Kate pudiera reaccionar, las manos de Castle estaban en ambos lados de su cara y sus labios se cernieron sobre los suyos. No les llevó mucho tiempo encontrar un ritmo similar al de la noche en que se besaron por primera vez. La diferencia era que esta vez, la vida de sus compañeros no estaba en juego. Kate se derritió en el beso, con la mano en el codo de Castle mientras dejaba que él la acorralara, sus labios y lengua explorándole como si nunca se hubieran visto antes.

Y en muchas formas, no lo habían hecho.

Para cuando él se echó atrás a regañadientes, los dos estaban sin aliento. Las manos de Castle aún sostenían su cara, y sus pulgares no cesaban de acariciarle las mejillas. Él tragó saliva y sonrió.

– Guau…

– Castle, tu familia…

– Están bien – susurró él. – _Estamos _bien.

Kate le miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Te quiero, Kate.

– Rick…

– Déjame acabar – Castle enderezó su postura, sus manos pasando de las mejillas de Kate a sus hombros. Sus brazos eran fuertes y sus manos enormes, pero su roce era mucho más cuidadoso de lo que Kate hubiera esperado. – Oí lo que dijiste en los columpios, de verdad. Y seré todo lo paciente que tú quieras que sea. Pero… no puedo actuar como si no hubiera dicho nada el día en que te dispararon.

Kate hizo una mueca, dando rienda suelta al recuerdo que él no sabía que ella tenía. Suponía que debía contárselo, admitir la mentira, pero se sentía tan segura protegida por su roce que no quería arruinar el momento. En su lugar, se acercó más a Castle, se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

– No quiero esperar – susurró una vez que se separaron sus labios, con las frentes tocándose. – Estoy cansada de esperar, Rick. Es solo que… el muro todavía está ahí, y quiero echarlo abajo, y… – Kate levantó la cabeza para mirar a esos ojos de un imposible color azul, con una sonrisa amenazando con liberarse – quiero que me ayudes.

– Sabes que haré lo que tú quieras – dijo él, acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar. – Incluso si me pides que no haga nada.

– Quiero que me quieras – susurró ella.

Castle la envolvió con sus brazos y compartieron otro beso. Los brazos de Kate le rodearon la cintura, y una vez que el beso se rompió, pudo ver la humedad en los ojos de Castle y la sombra de una sonrisa en su cara.

– No sé hacer otra cosa, Beckett.


End file.
